


Wrath Over Reason

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles reviews his decision to take revenge on Angelus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath Over Reason

Wrath Over Reason 

 

There had been no sense in his actions, not really. He had been stupid, selfish; arrogant even. 

Had he really thought he could take on a vampire single handedly, and not just any vampire; Angelus. He hadn’t given Drusilla and Spike a thought, he had been almost surprised to see them in the warehouse so fixated had he been on Angelus; on revenge. He was supposed to be smarter than that; he would have imparted a long, severe lecture to Buffy if she had behaved so irresponsibly. 

Giles closed his eyes a moment at the thought of Buffy. She had held him so tightly, her tears warm and wet on his neck as she cried for him and brokenly lamented her inability to kill Angelus for him. 

Buffy had come for him, walked straight into Angelus’ lair for him without a seconds thought. She could have died, he could have been forced to watch her suffer hours of agony at the hands of Angel’s soulless counterpart; all because he had thrown reason into the wind and let his anger lead him into folly. 

Trying to avenge Jenny’s death had been a fool’s errand. He had not taken the time to think things through, he had gone off all guns blazing fully intent on wiping Angelus off the face of the earth and in that moment Giles hadn’t cared if he was able to walk away at the end of it. He had thought only of Jenny who was dead and gone rather than of the living who would be left to pick up the pieces. So busy was he wallowing in his own misery, letting his own pain and anger override everything else that he hadn’t spared a single thought for Buffy and Willow, Xander and Cordelia and Oz; especially Buffy. 

Opening up his book Giles sank down in the arm chair hoping to lose himself in a new chapter and escape reality for a while. Going over and over things did not help matters. The chapter started with a quote:

Men often make up in wrath what they want in reason. - William R Alger 

Giles nodded once and voiced his agreement to the empty room. “Never a truer word spoken.”


End file.
